Will you always be here beside me
by Kiwix3Draco
Summary: The war is over. Harry has won and the trio return to Hogwarts to complete their N.E.W.T.S., as do many of the other students who were unable to finish the last year, one being Draco. Now Head Boy, and with Hermione as Head Girl, see how they clash. Ca
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There was something in the late evening air that reminded Hermione of the days before the battle; out by the lake with Harry & Ron. Ron pestering her about his potions essay for the tenth time that day.

"_RONALD WEASLY! If you spent less time thinking about stuffing your belly with chocolate frogs and actually listened to Snape in his class, then you would know how to do your essay! Now don't ask me again! Ron turned away pink in the face muttering under his breath, causing Harry to look up from his Quidditch preparation. "Do you two ever stop arguing" he said with an amused look on his face. "We would if HE paid attention in class! "Well you know that's never going to happen Hermione, lets face it the day he pays attention in class" pointed Harry towards Ron's scowling face "is the day that Malfoy will ask you out! "Harry!' cried Hermione as all three of them laughed at the idea…._now thinking back to those carefree days at the edge of the lake seemed like eons ago.

When they could talk and laugh without the dread and despair of death that filled their minds. It had been almost three months after the battle of Hogwarts. The most epic battle between good and evil that wizard kind had seen as so far, Harry Potter the boy who lived had been the one to win in the long war against Lord Voldemort.

Now that it was over, the wizarding world was still celebrating, but too many scars of the battle had not yet been healed. Many lives were lost to the forces of evil including those of Remus and his wife Tonks Lupin and beloved Fred Weasley. Hermione had still to overcome the large void in her life of losing the ones she had loved. To go to the burrow and not see them there was truly agonizing. She couldn't imagine the pain of the Weasley family losing Fred, or that of Teddy Lupin, the boy who was now an orphan in the care of Tonks mother.

"Hermione! Come inside dear it is far to cold to be out here so late, and with nothing but a thin shirt on come along dear go to bed you have a early start tomorrow" called Molly Weasley "Yes Mrs. Weasley sorry just lost track of time"

"Quite understandable dear we have all had a lot to think about since…" she trailed off as she ushered Hermione into the room. "Well goodnight Mrs. Weasley I'll see you in the morning" as Hermione left the kitchen, she thought she heard a sniffle from Mrs. Weasley.

It had been a long day at Diagon Alley. That day everyone was at the Burrow; they had all gotten their supplies for Hogwarts which they would leave for the next day. By the time she got into bed and her head hit the pillow Hermione Granger was a million miles away in a dream about Neville biting Luna's foot to get rid of Marigalups poison (a pimple inducing butterfly bit her)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hustle and bustle of Platform 9 ¾ was electric that September morning. Everybody was staring at the trio as they walked by.

Many of the little ones had already surrounded Harry asking for his autograph. Harry seemed a little shy and weary of still having to give out autographs, and smiling for the cameras.

All it seemed he wanted to do was shrink in the arms of Ginny (they had gotten back together almost as soon as the day after the battle)

Hermione smiled at Harry as if to say she understood what he was going through, she was also just getting her head around this new found fame of hers.

Ron on the other hand was absolutely delighted. For the first time in his life he held center stage amongst his family and he was actually known now by Ron Weasley and not just another red head Weasley or Harry Potter's sidekick. His efforts in the war made him popular with plenty of girls too. Hermione didn't know what to think of that, at one time she would have found her self in a shocking jealous rage if he so much as kissed another girl.

She could certainly remember how she felt when Ron had dated Lavender Brown. Though now she felt no other feelings for him than she did for Harry. She had come to realize that just a couple of days after the war. Funny thing that before the war she actually thought she loved him, and when he walked out on her during their search for horcruxs, she felt as though she had been torn in half having to choose between Harry and her so called love.

After the war though, they had both decided that their love for each other was nothing more then a loving friendly bond between the two, and agreed to never throw away the friendship that both of them cherished, over a relationship that neither felt right about.

"Harry. Come on mate," said Ron through the window of one of the compartments coming. "Can you believe it, we are actually going back to Hogwarts"

said Harry setting his new dogs kennel beside him as he sat down next to Ginny to face Ron and Hermione.

Harry had bought Noel; a beautiful white Bichon just a couple of weeks ago. It was quite unique to have a dog in the wizarding world many believed that they had healing powers, but it was still unheard of to own a dog.

It must have been his closest reminder to Sirius and Hedwig, his beloved owl that had died during a death eater attack.

"I know right I never thought after defeating Moldy we'd be going back to school" said Ron.

"Well I'm just glad that they allowed us to go back and let us finish our N.E.W.T's, imagine trying to apply for a job without one. Though I must say, I don't if they would hire us knowing we had to repeat a year."

"Hermione I seriously doubt anyone will care we had to finished our schooling a year after we were supposed to" commented Ron in a sarcastic tone "yeah, oh sorry vanquishing Lord Moldy, does not excuse you from completing your year with the rest of your class. You will not be getting the job of minister of magic"

"Oh ha ha very funny Harry" said Hermione dryly.

"Well I'm just glad that we can actually have classes together now" said Ginny

squeezing Harry's hand.

"Eww will you two stop with all the lovey dovey crap, I'm going to throw up here!" cried Ron with a squeamish look on his face

"Sorry Ronald, look out the window at the moving hills if you don't like it," said Ginny in a matter of fact tone still gazing into Harry's eyes. "Great" mumbled Ron and they all laughed.

There was a tap at the door as it slid open and Luna walked in with big brown earrings that looked a lot like a hornets nest. It must have been the look she was going for because she has on small clips on her hair of little moving hornets.

Shivering Hermione just hoped they weren't real (you never know in the wizarding world)

"Hi Luna!" cried Ginny as she finally tore herself away from Harry to give Luna a big hug.

"Hi guys! Have you all heard about the big news yet? "No" they replied collectively. Ron, with a look on his face that said, "Knowing loony, it was probably how a hippo in Africa was killed by an oncoming wrackspurt.

"Well here is a free copy of the Quibbler," said Luna as she passed them all a copy of her fathers' newspaper. "You can read all about it on the third page, it's a really big deal!

Even bigger then Harry defeating Voldy," she giggled to herself as though thinking about something only her loony self would think about.

"Uhh thanks Luna we'll definitely read it" smiled Hermione. "See you at dinner then" said Luna as she turned off to leave.

"Bonkers, completely bonkers" said Ron. "Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt is actually a mermaid! What in the world?" "That's page 2 Harry." "Oh right" said Harry as he flicked over to the next page. "Voldemorts illegitimate muggle daughter found in London! The 3 year old daughter of previously killed evil mastermind Voldemort was found discovered in the outskirts of London after a prophecy was made by a Miss Trelawney. This muggle child of his will go on to marry Harry Potter and become the first female Minister of Magic, said Trelawney in a private interview to the quibbler." "WOW!." "Hahaha," guffawed Ron almost falling out of his seat "bihhhgger news then Moo-ll...-ddy. Hahaha"

"Wow Harry, you're going to be what… 50, when your future wife is 20?" said Ginny sarcastically.

"Don't worry Harry, they are only printing this stuff because Trelawney is marrying Xenophilius Lovegood" said Hermione to Harry whose ears had turned pink.

"Where in the world do they come up with these nutbag theories" said Ron finally calming down after taking a few deep breaths.

As they continued to talk about Luna and her crazy kin, Hermione drifted off to think about how the rest of the year would go by. Spending her classes with Ginny and her peers, not being able to see the friends she had shared her dormitory with.

Well this year might actually be fun; as she was now head girl, she thought proudly. Although apparently many people had come back to repeat this year; some of those that were to scared to go to school the previous year. Many muggle borns had been on the run from snatchers so they wouldn't be the only ones re-doing their last year.

She had yet to find out who was going to be the head boy. It was someone from their original year. That much she knew.

Well she was going to find out in a couple of minutes who she was going to be sharing a common room with for the next year.

"Alright guys I'm going to head of now."

"Oooo, Miss Head girl has to go to her headly duties does she?" said Ron

"Yes Ron and if you had paid better attention in class maybe you could have been head boy!" "Yeah right like being a prefect wasn't boring enough! Why would I want to overwork AND bore myself to death, gimme a break Hermione, this year it's all about relaxing and having a good time!"

"I suppose the N.E.W.T.S are going to take them selves are they?"

"Ahem well we'll let you worry about that later, I'm sure you already read through the N.E.W.T.S books about four times already."

"Actually only twice and I suggest you start doing the same! Bye see in the great hall" she said as she gathered her things and left to make her way down to the end of the train where she would meet her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As she made her way through the carriage, down to box at the end.

She had to tell two couples to get of each other, helped one boy find his toad (which reminded her of Neville and made her smile) and had to take 5 pts from a Slytherin who was picking on a Hufflepuff.

Things were definitely not going to be easy this year.

She only hoped that the other head would be just as precise and fair as she was. She knocked once on the door, hesitated and went it.

"Great, what do you want Granger! This cabin is for the HEADS only! not a hairy gorilla like yourself." he snickered.

"I AM the head girl for your information ferret face!" she said through clenched teeth.

Not believing her eyes Malfoy? Of all the people in the whole world.

Really God?

"What? No, how, that's... That's not possible, I can't possibly be sharing a common room with a mudblood let alone do any kind of duties with." he said with a look on face as if realizing just how disgusting it was going to be.

"Don't you dare call me that! You good for nothing…"

"What is going on here?"

Came a voice from behind her.

Hermione moved out of the way and turned around to see Professor McGonagall at the door, staring down at the both of them.

"Now I know the both of you have had differences in the past." she paused as they looked at each other with pure hatred.

"But that was before the battle and now I expect you two to set an example of interhouse unity amongst the rest of the students.

You will cease the fighting and name calling and grow up, you are both old enough to know what petty arguments can cause. I hope you both realize how important it is to set an example for others, this is a new time, the past is gone and with it the notions that many believed in." she glanced at Malfoy who didn't seem fazed by what she was implying.

"I will however be very strict about this, if I am to find out that either of you are not able to control yourselves from being harsh with one another, you will both be removed from these positions."

"Wait what!" said Malfoy "how can you do that!"

"I am the Headmistress Mister Malfoy I may do what I please thank you, now this is your list of duties." she said handing them a piece of parchment.

"It is up to the both of you to delegate necessary tasks to the prefects, to assign the rounds in the evenings and everything else is you need is on this parchment for now.

You may access your Common room and dormitories with the password "Pinkish Jelly Nougats" any more questions before I leave?"

Both seemed transfixed on her not wanting to believe their ears.

"Um no Professor, no questions."

"Very well you are to start your duties immediately after dinner." and with that she turned and left them alone looking at the door absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well that old hag has definitely gone off her medication."

"Malfoy! Okay look lets just try to be civil with each other, we don't have to be...

"Friends." she said as though the words were painfully disgusting to say out loud.

"I for one am always civil." said Malfoy in his annoying posh pureblood way.

"Right… and pig's fly." she muttered under her breath while looking over the parchment.

Malfoy stared at her as she screwed up her little nose and analyzed the parchment, (as though she'd never see it again)

she blew back a piece of hair that was irritating her cheek and it almost made Draco smile, she wasn't that bad looking okay if she put a little effort into herself beyond doubt her hair.

If she just applied some Fuchsias Frizz Attacking serum or whatever he had seen aunt Bella applying, shuddering at the memory of her.

He was glad she was no longer around, the last year had been hell for Draco he felt relived when the war was over and actually excited that they had let him come back to finish the rest of the year out at Hogwarts.

His parents were not imprisoned in Azkaban either thanks to St Potter's testimony at the Malfoy trial. His father still having the right connections in the ministry made sure that Draco would be Head boy this year.

Come to think of it he tried very hard, hmm he'll have to owl him about whether or not he knew Granger was the Head girl. She was still enthralled with that bloody parchment.

What the hell he thought to himself this is mudblood Granger! How the hell did he just feel like smiling at something SHE did, and since when did he care what she should do about improving her looks! This was going to be a long year, he sighed inwardly as the train approached the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Firs years this way f'llw me" boomed Hagrids thick voice across the station.

"Hiya Hagrid" Cried Hermione as she wrapped her hands around him in a hug, (though her arms barely reached ¼ of the way around" "'Hello Hermione"

"Well well its great to know some things never change" Said Malfoy coming up behind them, "Granger I never thought you'd be in love with this oaf, well no I take that back I can see the similarities between the both of you I guess opposites don't always attract."

"Ignore him Hermione, I know tha' the both O ya 'ave to try ta' work with each otha' I reckon 'e is always gona stay tha' way though" He winked at Hermione. And she smiled back.

"If you two love birds are done with your melodramatic reunion can we get on with it Granger, I do have important things to do than watch you two make lovey eyes at each other for the rest of the evening."

"Bye Hagrid! Do you have to be such a git Malfoy?" She turned around giving him a scorching look and headed off to the castle.

"Blimey is that Malfoy with Hermione, do you reckon we should go help her Harry?"

"Nah look he's headed to the Slytherin table, Hey 'mione what did ferret face want with you?"

Sighing Hermione took her seat next to Ron. "HE is the Head Boy"

"What!" Growled Ron "him! Why the hell would they let a former Death Eater be Head boy?"

"I bet you it's only because of his father he got this! I on the other hand had worked so hard for this and now he's going to ruin it!"

"Oh don't worry about it Hermione" said Harry comfortingly "You just ignore anything he says and you'll be fine and if he does give you any problems We'll take good care of him won't we Ron?" "You bet Hermione" "awe thanks guys, what would I do without you"

"Oh lets see now…" said Ron smiling "shh" said Ginny the sortings about to start.

As the sorting ceremony and the usual start of term feast was over, Hermione had to leave to give the Prefects passwords and the customary instructions.

By the end of the night as Hermione was making her way to her common room she was feeling exhausted. "Pinkish Jelly Nougats" she said to the portrait of an fat Indian king

"Allow me to introduce my self my fair maiden, My name is "_Imperial Majesty Al-Sultan al-'Azam wal Khaqan al-Mukarram, Malik-ul-Sultanat, Ala Hazrat Abu'l-Muzaffar Shah Jahan I, Padshah Ghazi Zillu'llah, Firdaus-Ashiyani, Shahanshah—E-Sultanant Ul Hindiya Wal Mughaliya, Emperor of India" _"wow…"

"You may call me Shah Jahan for short" he winked "I'm Hermione nice to meet you goodnight. She said as she climbed through the portrait hole. Malfoy of course was already there sprawled across the sofa reading a book. She took a moment to take in her surroundings; it was simply put, grand and spacious. The right side of the room had bright red and gold walls with intricate designs and a whole bookshelf lined across the wall, crammed with books that Hermione was yearning to read.

There was a petite pantry beside her and to her left the walls were a dark green and silver, shelves lined with objects and books, there was also Quidditch posters adorning the walls. Towards the back center of the room there was a fantastic double staircase. Making her way up the stairs careful to avoid Malfoys glare,

She found her room, her familiar hangings around the bed looked warm and inviting as she changed her clothes and slipped into bed she drifted off thinking over her head girl duties when Crookshanks came and snuggled up beside a sleeping Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sound of music! Coming from the door leading to the bathroom, "sounds like someone is a morning person." She sighed to herself. Groggily she got up and started to pull out her robes before heading towards the bathroom, she could hear the Beowulf bros rock song on. Ugh what horrid music taste. Loud, barely audible lyrics and ear splitting noise! Wizards these days just don't seem to be able to compose.

Bang bang "will you hurry up in there" Knocked Hermione. "I have to class to you know!"

"Hold your hair on Granger! Some of us actually take pride in how we look!"

"What like a slimy git" she muttered under her breath sitting back down on her bed.

Twenty minutes later he finally came out, fuming she slammed the door on him.

"Oww, you'll pay for this Granger!" Shouted Draco at her through the door.

Stupid mudblood stubbed his toe! The nerve, there were still forty five minuets before classes started still plenty of time to eat and shower. What was her problem?

Rushing towards the great hall with her bag slung over her shoulder she nearly dropped the books in her hands when she saw Ron talking to Pansy Parkinson! In a small alcove right by the hall. Lord what could they be talking about it. She couldn't imagine what Ron would have to talk to her about, it seemed like it was a heated conversation. He was probably yelling at her that was all. She decided not to read too much into it. After all she was not into gossip as her Patil friends and co.

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ginny and Harry.

"Morning"

"Hiya Hermione, you look like your bird forgot to go off." Said Ginny taking a bit of her sausage biscuit. "No he never forgets. (Magical Alarms for witches are small transfigured birds that wake you up every morning. Hermione's was a mini peacock called Herbert that she had fondly transfigured in her fourth year)

"It was bloody Malfoy he took an hour in the shower can you believe that!

And then he had already taken up the whole counter with hair products and exotic lotions, and perfumes! I can't believe I have to put up with this!" She exclaimed as she stabbed her pancakes.

" You have to share a bathroom with him?" Asked Harry "unfortunately that's how the head's house is set up, though the past heads were probably not sworn enemies so it would never have bothered anyone, but with Malfoy… I'll have to just be up earlier than him tomorrow if I want to make it on time from now on"

Just as Ron came to join them the mail came, with it their new class schedule.

"Oh great all seventh years are together for every class, I forgot we'll be with the four Slytherin members now too." "Yes Harry but at least they won't be in my; Ancient Runes or Arithmancy they never take that."

"Oh you took that again this year?"

"Yes of course."

"Well what's this Muggle Unity class we all have to take?"

Said Ron, scratching his head. "I don't remember seeing any books for it on the list." "Don't be silly Ron; it was the muggle and wizard alliance book by Jillian keen. The famous pureblood, that married a muggle born, and lost her fortune to the Parkinson family. The next in her late fathers will, she still advocated muggle rights up until her death in 1890. Well I'll be off see you in Potions"

"but where are you going? "Said Ron

"I have to go to the..." "Library" they said altogether.

"Yes Bye!" And with that she sped off towards the library not noticing Draco's glare.

That no-it-all was going to prove difficult to live with this year thought Draco to himself, as he watched her exit the hall, books in hand. Looking as though her cheap bag was about to tear. "Draco how are you? Would you mind if I sat beside you?" Since when did Pansy ask for permission to sit beside him? She was usually all over him and it was hard to try to keep her away from him. "Sure" he shrugged as he really looked at her for the first time in a long time. Her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying, her skin paler now than he had ever seen it. Her dark hair lacked the usual luster to it that she tried so hard to maintain. "What's wrong with you? You look as if the cat dragged you in off the street and pissed on you!" "Nothing I'm just… not well" there was a sadness in her voice that he seemed to understand now. It must have been the death of Crabbe. They had been close last year, he heard while he wasn't there, the next big thing must have been Crabbe. Not wanting to think about him again, he concentrated on his schedule. For the life of him he didn't know why farther had chosen his classes, Arithmancy? What the bloody hell did he have to take that for?

"Pans do you have Arithmancy?"

"No that class is to dull for my taste." She smirked.

Great I wonder other than the brain who did have it…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! To all!

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter If I did that would have been pretty sweet =)

Chapter 6

It was his last class of the day Arthimancy; He'd already had to endure Weaslbee and St Pothead in three of his other classes and was not looking forward to seeing them in tomorrows Muggle Unity class.

What a joke, muggle unity whatever the hell was that going to be about? Probably on how to mate with mudbloods. No he shouldn't be thinking like that, memories of the last muggle studies teacher came back to him, he felt like throwing up. He will not be like him. He will learn not to hate mud…muggles.

He came around the corner to see that bush sitting on Grangers head slip into the classroom.

Then it hit him. He knew just what to do to make this year go by perfectly. He smirked to himself as he entered the classroom and looked for the bookworm mudblood, for her the name would be okay.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy pulling up beside her... What on earth…

"What are you doing Malfoy?

"Waiting for the class to begin, why what are you doing?

"I mean next to me why are you sitting here?

"I felt like it"

Felt like it. Why in the bloody hell would he feel like sitting next to her? Just as she was about to move away professor Vector walked in.

"Take out your quills and your textbooks please"

With her heart dropped to her stomach like a slab of lead, Hermione looked over at Malfoy, about to scream.

"The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year, please turn to page 212."

She was going to vomit; she was going to have a heart attack, why Malfoy she was already stuck with him! Why were the fates doing this to her!

"You alright Granger you look as if you have seen a ghost" he whispered to her. With a sly grin on his face.

"Piss off"

Relaxing back with his hands behind his head he listened to the professor drone on about magical numbers. This was going to be interesting, well one thing about annoying granger was at least he didn't have to pay attention and do any work she would be doing it all for them. An easy O in this class. From what he gathered they would hardly be any individual assignments. Everything this year was about partners and unity. Perfect.

Still seething over the fact that she had to sit and be partners with Malfoy, Hermione was about ready to explode into tears.

"Your homework for the evening can be found on page 412 you will be working with your partner, due Wednesday. Class dismissed"

There were collective groans from around the room as everyone packed up to leave.

Hermione and Malfoy were the last to move towards the door, making her way out of the classroom towards the library.

"Granger want to study in my room or yours?"

"Get lost"

"Touchy"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why I don't know what you are talking about Mudblood."

Swiveling around to face him "If you call me that one more time I will remind you that punch I gave you in our third year

"I'd like to see you try Granger" he said. "If you think you can go around throwing punches, then you have another thing coming."

"You should be grateful to me. We saved you in the battle. If it wasn't for us you would be dead like your frien…" she immediately regretted what had come out of her mouth.

Her eyes widened momentarily, she swore she saw his eyes flash red.

"Why don't you go bother someone else? Why are you hell-bent on making my life miserable? Just leave me alone" She didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore. With that she walked off, leaving behind a very angry Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any part of the Harry Potter

Okay so I'm new here and I cannot for the life of me figure out how to put my notes to you guys in the A/N section? Someone please help =)

So anyway hopefully you guys like my story I never write fanfic this is my first…

I mostly just read a lot of Dramione. I thought I'd give it a go though.

If you like (or even hate) my story please review let me know how I'm doing.

I don't know if it is good because my grammar, spelling and punctuation etc sucks!

So let me know! I'll upload my next chapter soon! Meanwhile enjoy this one

Kiwi x

Chapter 7

Hermione felt horrible. How could she say something like that?

This year was about unity, she knew he had changed, that he was no death-eater at heart.

From what she read in the daily prophet, he and his family had been put through exhausting trials in the past couple of months. They had been forbidden on the use of magic. Lucius and Narcissa were unable to perform magic for a year and were not permitted to leave there Manor. Malfoy she knew was banned from using Magic outside of Hogwarts and was not permitted to leave the castle at all. Including holidays, and Hogsmead trips.

If it had not been for Harry's testimony, about how their efforts during the war helped him. They would have faced the Dementors kiss. Maybe he was trying to be friendly by sitting with her? Maybe he was trying to be civilized. No. she didn't want to think about it right now. She would apologize for her behavior later; she would not lose this position of Head girl, for now she had homework to do.

Settling down in the library, in her favorite secluded spot. She took out her books and was soon lost in her Potions Essay.

It was nearing dinner time, Draco wasn't hungry though. Pacing around the common room.

He was still fuming about Grangers earlier statement. Goyle… he was already tortured by his face in his nightmares. He doubted he would ever forget that agonized face in his last moments. How that low life muggle dare bring him up. He sank back on the couch head in his hands. Feeling a sea of emotions rise up, he let the walls down and quietly sobbed,

His poor mother, all alone with Lucius, unable to perform magic. No house elf's for a year. He felt incredibly sad thinking about how they now had to live in contrast to how they used to. Not being allowed to leave their own house. Not to have their only son return home for the holidays. Not to have any one come over without the intense investigation and permission of the wizards that now guarded his parents. To make sure they cannot escape. He couldn't get rid of the image of his mother on her hands and knees cleaning, of her cooking, servants work. And yet she did not complain. Lucius on the other hand still remained unfazed of a year's house arrest. Still having the right connections in the ministry he remained locked up in his study making plans via pop in floo (a way of Wizard telephone) the one thing they were allowed to use, though every pop in they made was closely monitored. They had fallen and it felt horrible. He heard the door swing open ahead of him and heard a small gasp. Great Granger had to come right now. He kept his head down. He would not let her see his face; he could not bear any more shame. Most definitely not in front of her.

Malfoy was crying? Now she knew how Harry must have felt, when he found him in the bathroom during their sixth year, this was all her fault. She should have realized he was already stressed out. She wasn't sure of what to do.

Finally she plucked up her courage and set her bag down and walked quietly over towards him. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He felt her hand on him, he turned to look at her and instead of flinching or moving away she remained there. "I'm sorry Draco." She took out a small white napkin and handed it to him.

Draco? She said his name?

He took the napkin and wiped his nose, she still had her hand on him, why wasn't he repulsed? Why hadn't he yet moved away? He remained very still, trying to not let the tears fall. "Shhh its okay Draco, I'm here for you. You can let it all out."

At those words he trembled and collapsed onto her.

"Shhh… its okay." She said as she held him, she moved his blonde hair out of his face, and patted his back; she didn't really know how to comfort someone when they cried. Considering this was Malfoy, it didn't really matter, she was surprised he was still crying and hadn't even pushed her away. He must really be upset. She called him by his name, since when did she ever call him Draco. Since now. Hermione she mentally scolded herself. He needs a friend, you have to be there for him, you have to make others and himself see that there are no differences between Purebloods and Muggleborns.

This is what Professor McGonagall wanted.

After a while the sobbing sort of decreased. It was less urgent and she mostly just heard a couple of sniffles. She was leaning back into the couch now and had her Draco in her lap, with his back towards him, in somewhat of a fetal position. Stroking his hair she had nodded off. He stirred when he heard her stomach grumble, causing her to wake up, he sat up and looked at her. She was straightening her robes where seconds ago he was lying across. He felt something stir as he looked into her big brown eyes. He wondered why he never noticed them before; they were big and beautiful... "You should go eat. Dinner will be over in 15 minutes" he said checking his watch. Trying to forget about her eyes.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No" he said walking up the stairs.

She sighed. Well that could have been worse; he didn't have to say thank you, she could see it in his steely grey eyes. She knew he was to proud to ever say thank you to a muggle. She groaned as she walked quickly towards the great hall.

"Hey Guys" she said as she sat down.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron stuffing his face with Apple pie.

"Homework" she didn't feel the need to tell them she has just spent the past hour, watching Malfoy wipe the snot off of his face. Helping herself to a bit of everything that was lefts she quickly started to eat. Maybe she should take him some food back. That though would make her friends suspicious. They must have already noticed he wasn't there at dinner. Looking up she saw only a dozen or so of Slytherin's this year. Many had transferred to Durmstrang she remembered. And many were now being home schooled.

Harry yawned "this food is making me sleepy, Come on Ginny are you finished?" he said getting up. "Yes Love, Goodnight."

"Night, well I'll walk you back Hermione once your finished." he said taking himself a second helping of pie and she laughed.

"I think I'll take me some pie back to my room, and eat it while I work on my Potions essay" she said knowing that it was a white lie, since she had already completed her homework, but she didn't want Ron knowing, who she was truly taking it for. That would complicate things. He might get the wrong idea.

Back in her common room she said goodnight to Ron finally, he had been harping on about how he had too much homework to do. She walked softly up the double stair case and walked towards his room. She knocked on his bedroom door and set the plate down on the floor before quickly slipping into her room.

He heard a knock on his door.

What did Granger want now? He got up and answered the door, and was surprised to see no one there.

He looked down and saw that she had left him a small plate of pie, with a note sticking out from underneath it.

_I wish we could forget the past and be friends?_

He was amazed. This girl, the one he had tortured and bullied for more then 6 years wanted to be friends with him? A Death Eater? He closed the door and sat down realizing how hungry he was he quickly at the pie. He wondered how it would be to be friends with the golden trio's brain child. Would they sit together now and eat? Would they walk around as if they were best friends? And giggle and share gossip?

No of course not, she wasn't at all like that. God knows he needed a friend right now. He really was very alone. Fine. He would make this friendship work.

She heard him slip something under her door.

_You can always depend on me_

_I believe until forever ends_

_I will be your friend_

She laughed out. He listened to Amy Grant a Muggle? How was that possible?

Though, she was pleased he accepted her truce, and the quote he had used, made her heart beat a little quicker _until forever ends_. Maybe it was the scent of a mix of clove, pepper, and leatherwood.

She tucked the little note into her memories box, where kept her most cherished items,

And got into bed telling Herbert to wake her up and hour earlier then today.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any part of the Harry Potter (Snape would have without doubt lived)**

**Well I'm at work with nothing to do except write another chapter…=)**

**Which I have finished yay! I thought I'd upload it tomorrow but what the hell.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chap. I think I rushed the end a bit because now I have to actually finish up my work and head home. =) so review let me know if you like or not... I don't know how soon I will post another chap now... I feel like if no one is reviewing then no one is reading =( so please please please let me know if you like/dislike.**

**Kiwi x**

Chapter 8

The rest of the week had passed by quickly for Hermione.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to her new friend yet other then their Arithmancy class, (for which she did all the work and Malfoy just sat there.)She had been far too busy with never ending assignments, she was meeting up for lunch with Harry and Ron in Hogsmead as it was finally the weekend. She felt she had been unfair to them this week. In trying to work extra hard to make up for lost time from last year. She had been neglecting her friends.

She found them waiting for her at the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. She greeted them and they headed inside and sat down at one of the tables by the windows. To watch the witches and wizards stroll by.

It did feel good to be here again without the feeling of death, and doom. You could tell how the wizarding world had really come back from those troubled times and really everybody was just so happy again, happy to be alive.

"We have barely seen you all week Hermione" "yeah" Piped in Ron "you come to breakfast, lunch and dinner eat and then rush out again!" "Ha-ha, I have been busy guys; you know how much homework I get." She said as she took a swig of her butterbeer.

"At least it's finally the weekend. Do you two have any plans for the rest of the day then?"

"Well, I'm going to hang out with Ginny for a bit by the lake. Catch up a little; we haven't managed to spend a single second together since Monday."

"I'll be up at the Quidditch pitch trying some new moves out." Said Ron.

"Let me guess you are going to go to the library and do homework?"

"No Ronald I was planning on just relaxing in my room with a nice novel!"

"Ha-ha lets eat then shall we?" Said Harry noticing the approaching waitress.

And they spent the rest of lunch talking and having a good laugh. Feeling absolutely stuffed and tipsy, (well just Hermione, as she had downed 3 Butterbeers) as they left, Hermione thought she'd pop into Honeydukes. Once inside she found to her interest, plenty of chocolate quills and some Tooth flossing Stringmints for her parents. They loved them! They were just finishing up, when she noticed some new toffee and almond flavored chocolate toads, She loved Almond flavored anything so she brought 2 Toads. Thinking she could give one to Malfoy.

As the trio walked back towards the castle arm in arm (mostly to support Hermione)

They walked in silence admiring the beautiful lush trees and stunning castle. Until Hermione started to hiccup and they all burst into a fit of laughter!

"Oh Hello...hic!* Mr. Shah. Excuse…hic!* Me I have the hiccups!" She giggled as she stumbled into through the portrait hole. The shah wrinkling his nose up at her, mumbling something about disgrace.

"..Hic!* Malfoy!" She shouted happily across the room.

Draco looked up from his book to see Granger stroll in, with an amusing look on her face.

She was hiccuping? "Yes Granger how exciting it is to see you to?"

"Hic… What are you… hic!* Doing on the windowsill?"

"I was, reading."

"I didn't… hic!* No you could read…?"

"Yes well I didn't know you could get drunk."

"Me? Drunk? Never!"

"What did you drink that made you like this then?"

"Butterbeer."

Oh Lord Granger was drunk off of butterbeer, wasn't this amusing.

"Oh look Malfoy I… hic!* Got you something!" She exclaimed.

She pulled out a little parcel with Honeydukes wrapping on, and walked right up to him and handed him a chocolate toad. "It's Almond flavored, my favorite!"

He was astounded, Granger bought HIM something? He knew they were supposed to be

"Friends" now, but regardless they hadn't really talked at all this week.

"Uh… Thanks Granger."

"So what shall we do?" "We Granger?"

"Yep. Me and YOU… my hiccups! They're gone!"

"Right…" maybe she's gone mental. What could they possibly do together?

"Okay I have an idea" he said as he summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Let's play a drinking game" "Oh I don't think so Malfoyy… you want to get me drunk don't you?" She jabbed her finger at him.

"What more than you already are?" He smirked. "No I just thought it would be fun, and there I was thinking that Gryffindors were brave and not cowards!" He knew that she was going to fall for it.

"Fine I'll play."

Perfect.

"Okay well to start off with an even beginning we both need to take one shot each, Accio cups" and two small green and silver cups come towards, which he grabbed and filled the fiery liquid to the brim.

"Bottoms up Granger. ' He said giving her one and taking one for himself.

"Yech…" Hermione felt the scorching liquid go down her throat. She thought it rather tasted like a cinnamon flavored Tabasco sauce. Malfoy probably didn't know what that was so she just kept it to herself.

"Let's play Truth or Dare" spoke Malfoy wiping the little bit of Firewhiskey that had trickled down his chin. She never noticed before but he had a very sharp, pointed features. His perfect gray eyes, that seemed to hold all the mysteries of the cosmos. Truth be told he was impossibly handsome. I hope I won't regret this tomorrow; no she wouldn't she thought to herself. She knew how to maintain control.

"Let's start!" She announced happily. "What are the rules?" Sitting down across from him on the sofa.

He knew she would say something like that.

"Rules are simple if you pick a Dare you drink 2 shots. If you pick Truth you drink 1 shot, ladies first, oh and if you lie your one shot turns into 4."

And he tapped his wand to the bottle on the table between them to set the spell.

"… Truth or Dare Malfoy?"

Malfoy thought about this. Dare? Well she would probably have him go set his hair on fire, or worse? And truth? Well he did have many secrets and he certainly didn't want Granger finding them out. He could always lie and take the 4 shots but then he'd get drunk quicker then his father with a bottle of Ogden's finest.

"Dare."

"Oh ho ho… okay… let me think…"

Hmm I wonder she tried to think quickly what if she got him to do a dance? Or sing a song now that would be funny. In fact.

"I dare you to sing a verse word for word from I'll Be Your Friend…"

What the bloody hell she wanted him to sing? From that muggle song, he knew writing that quote to her would one day bite him in the ass.

He grabbed the bottle filled both glasses and downed them like it was water.

Shaking his head looking at her, trying not to giggle he said "if you tell a soul about what I am about to do I will kill you Granger, and I mean it!

_'Cause I'm never gonna walk away_

_If the wall comes down someday_

_All alone and you feel afraid_

_Be there when you call my name_

_You can always depend on me_

_I believe until forever ends_

_I will be your friend _

He finished. Hermione had bust out laughing. She had tried so hard to keep it in. The situation was just too funny, Here was Malfoy sitting across from her singing a muggle song in the most off key grumble-y sort of voice possible.

"Hahaha… that was something Malfoy, very good!"

He growled at her "don't forget my threat Granger!"

"Oh calm down, calm down"

"Truth or Dare" he said to now smirking. Oh how the tables will turn.

"Truth!" She said automatically.

"Well, well. Let's see now. Have you ever slept with either Weasley or Potter? And if you haven't are you still a virgin?"

"What! That's not fair, that's personal, and it's none of your business!" She looked outraged

"All is fair in this game Granger." He smirked he knew full well that she had feelings for that weasel but he wondered if they ever did it.

She bit her lower lip; she always did this when she was nervous. She didn't want to tell him that she was still _chaste_ as she liked to think of it. But she certainly didn't want him knowing that. It was private.

"I'm still pure." She grabbed the bottle filled up her shot and downed it in one gulp. The blistering heat calmed her nerves. She was starting to fill the effects now. She was feeling mellow and she would make him pay for that question!

Pure? His thoughts were racing, meaning she had not been with anyone? Not even Krum the international Quidditch player? But he most definitely thought she of all people would not have been a virgin

"Truth or Dare Malfoy!" She said interrupting his thoughts.

"Dare"

"I dare you, to walk outside and kiss the first person you meet, oh and you have to kiss their hand and then plant a nice kiss on the lips."

"That's ridiculous Granger. What if it's a man?" He said with a look of utter disgust sketched upon his face.

"Doesn't matter you have to do it anyway" she said cracking up.

He seized the bottle and took 2 longs swigs from it he didn't bother pouring he was going to need more then 2 shots for this.

He walked towards the door, with Hermione hot on his heels and yanked the portrait hole open stepping out. Hermione stood in the frame watching as he walked up to the 2nd year girl walking towards them... Drat she thought to herself why it couldn't have been a boy. She saw as Draco grabbed her hand kissed it, swung her around, so that he faced Hermione, and planted a peck on her lips. Never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

She felt her face grow hot as she turned around and headed back to where they were sitting. Why was she blushing?

"Do you realize that was Valerie Thomas! Dean Thomas sister!

If I get a black eye because of that you will regret it Granger" he said coming in behind her and sitting down.

"Alright, your turn Truth or Dare Granger?"

"Dare" she didn't want him to ask anymore embarrassing questions.

Interesting, he saw the way she blushed when he kissed that young Hufflepuff, maybe she wanted him? Truth be told she wasn't bad looking at all in fact he remembered the Yule Ball, when she came down looking moderately divine (though he never told a soul about it) he had the urge that day to go yank her out of that fool Krum's hands and kiss her right there for all to see. He did no such thing, nevertheless of course. Today though was a different matter.

"Kiss me"

She gasped. Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility? Her frenzied mind wailed

Their gazes locked, and she saw in his eyes not lust, not hate, they were so intense, full of pain and yet she saw some hope. She tried to swallow, her throat was dry. She needed liquid; she took an enormous gulp of Firewhiskey. Suddenly he was so close to her she couldn't even think.

"Well aren't you going to?" he asked in a low voice that had her wanting to melt in his arms. She looked up into those swirling gray eyes, her heart skipping a beat.

He yanked her towards him and covered her mouth with a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, shocking herself. Her hand reached around the back of his head, the other on his cheek feeling the warm skin, so much softer than she could have ever imagined. His lips tasted faintly of almond toads, His tongue slipping in sheepishly. Hermione opened her mouth with a low moan.

He felt her hands running through his hair, her sweet hot lips kissing him back with an enthusiasm so wild, he could feel himself ache, he needed her he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. He inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries. It was pure bliss.

As her lips separated from him he could feel her breath wavering, she lingered so close to his face, he stared in those big beautiful brown eyes as she lightly caressed his cheek,

He bent his head and gave her a light kiss on her lips moving down. His tongue brushed over her delicate neck. He blew a light breath and she shivered. "Stop that." He gave her a wicked smile. "Stop what?" He said. As his lips pressed against her neck, he sucked on her tender skin leaving his mark. He could feel her begin to sway in his arms and she pulled back.

How could she find the strength to resist him? This is Malfoy she told herself. This was just a dare. And she pulled away from him.

"Okay your turn Truth or Dare?" She said trying to stop herself of thinking about his inviting lips.

He laughed. "Okay I'll take Truth."

"If you could turn back time, what would you do differently?"

He knew it of course even being drunk, (and he could tell by the slurring of her words, which turned him on immensely) that should would ask the most personal questions regarding his pathetic life. Taking a swig from the bottle, he answered.

"I would never have joined the Dark Lord.

I could never have killed Dumbledore but I wish I had never accepted the task. He threatened me you know. Voldemort. With the death of my mother, at the time I had no choice and I wanted to so very much please my father."

He sounded so sad, so broken. His eyes look glazed over, like he was dying on the inside. She felt her stomach burning from the effects of the alcohol and his confession.

"I would of course never have tormented you if I'd known you were such a good kisser I would have kissed you the day I met you." He said noticing how his first admission had made her sad. At this she perked up and blushed. She bit her lower lip and looked down; he reached over and lifted her chin up.

"What's the matter?"

"I feel a bit sick." She said. "I need some fresh air" she made her way over to the window and opened the pane. He came up behind her and encircled her in his arms.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled the fresh evening air and the smell of clove and leatherwood, and passed out in Malfoy arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi Sorry it's been a while! I'll try to upload a bit more often now!**

Hermione awoke the gorgeous Sunday morning with a splitting headache

"Arrgh" she rolled over on her stomach, trying to block out the sunlight that was streaming through her window. She looked at Herbert who said "Good morning your grace, (he used to be a quill and he was quite old from the 5th century, that's what he liked to say anyway) the time is 8 am, I do hope the young man that laid you to sleep last night was your betrothed?"

Young man? Laid her to sleep? It came crashing back to her. She got drunk! She kissed Malfoy after playing his stupid game! And then she passed out. It must have only been about 6 or 7 last night.

She really slept for that long? He put her in his bed. She noticed now she was in her pale blue silk pajamas. He changed her? Did he look at her?

She felt like she was going to throw up? What if he touched her? No he was far too much of a Pureblood to actually rape someone. Anyway she would know if he had done anything.

She got up from her bed and pulled out her drawer of medicine, she found the pepper up and migraine-no-more medicine (she also popped a Tylenol a muggle medicine) within about 15 second of taking them she felt so much better, her headache was gone. But she realized she was starving, she hadn't even eaten anything last night. She cringed not wanting to think about his luscious lips on hers.

He was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. Nothing could come of it.

They both had just had a bit too much to drink, and… Kissed? She blushed.

After changing and using the bathroom as quietly as she could she crept down the stairs. Careful not to wake up Malfoy, she didn't think she could face the embarrassment at the moment. She slipped out and hurried up for breakfast. She found Ginny and Neville sitting at the table.

No sign of Harry or Ron, of course. They would not be up for at least another 2 maybe 3 hours. She was getting nervous as she neared Ginny. She was her best friend and they never hid anything from each other. She will tell her, soon for now it wasn't important. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. He was already there.

He was looking at her. She promptly turned away and sat down with her back to him.

"Hey Ginny,"

"Morning, are you planning on shutting yourself away today too? Or will you actually hang out with me? And why on earth are you wearing a turtleneck, it's so hot today!"

"It was cold in my room this morning," she said, hoping her cheeks would not give her away. "And of course I'll hang out with you, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could first ask Professor McGonagall about having a unity ball? I and Neville were just talking about it and we think it's an amazing idea. If she approves we can start planning." She said eating her eggs, oblivious to Hermione blushing.

"Oh a ball, I don't know… if that's a good idea" she pondered over that, this meant Ginny would get over excited in dressing her up, find her a date (she inwardly cringed at the idea imagining herself and Neville together, him stepping all over her toes) she would also want to go shopping and most definitely will not stop talking about it.

"Oh come on Hermione, this is our last year. The Yule Ball was forever ago and we all need an occasion to celebrate and mingle. What is so bad about that?"

She didn't really feel like upsetting her friend, anyway Professor McGonagall might even say no.

"Well I guess it would be a good idea. We should go ask her now looks like she's done eating too." She just finished her bacon and eggs, and glanced up at the table. Professor McGonagall was standing over Professor Sprout. She waved goodbye and started towards the door.

"Come on" Ginny grabbed her stuff and went quickly towards her.

Hermione groaned and followed pursuit.

Malfoy looked up to see Granger rushing over with the weaselette to the headmistress.

Of course he couldn't get his mind off those lips, how her skin had felt under his hands, how she had passed out in his arms and he'd had to carry her to her room.

He had found her pajamas and changed her into them using his wand; he had the decency not to look at all the whole time, even if he was drunk.

This morning however he had woken up with a splitting headache. Only after taking some medicine he really thought about what had happened.

It mustn't happen again, she was a muggle-born and he a Pureblood. He had to remember it was just a game, they were both drunk and they kissed. So what? Forget the mud…muggle. He would not call her a mudblood ever again. He got up and made his way to the library

"Oooo, Hermione I am so excited! I can't believe she said yes!" Exclaimed Ginny, obviously ecstatic. "I know I can't believe it either." Laughed Hermione as both girls walked back to the Gryffindor common room to start preparations.

The ball was supposed to be on Oct 31st.

They were to do a Halloween unity theme. And they only had about 4 weeks to prepare.

As they sat down by the fireplace and came up with ideas for the ball, Hermione started to think about what would be like if Malfoy asked her to go to the ball with him, she doubted that as she brushed the thought away. It was just a kiss, stop thinking about it. He wouldn't even touch you if he wasn't drunk.

"Should we have a color theme? I'm thinking we should have only two colors. One gold and one blue, each couple would wear either blue or gold! The colors representing tranquility and balance between the four houses as well as Muggleborns and Purebloods"

"But what about those who don't have a date?" Said Hermione thinking of herself.

"Hmm well how about those that go single should wear something containing blue and gold? We would have to tell Madam Malkin as soon as possible about the color selection so that she could start finding the most amazing outfits!" She said in a dreamy voice!

"Well that's actually a really good idea." She said genuinely.

So that was decided. They soon started to work on a flyer talking and giggling, Hermione had really missed this and she was glad to have Ginny in her life. As soon as the leaflet was complete it was duplicated and went zooming off through the castle to hang upon the notice boards.

"Well I think Harry will be delighted to know what color we'll be wearing!" Said Ginny finishing up her letter to Madam Malkin.

"Wearing what and where?" Said Harry coming up behind them yawning, it was almost lunchtime noticed Hermione.

"Well glad you could join us, Good Afternoon." She said.

He placed a kiss on Ginny's forehead and sat down on the couch behind her, looking at what they were planning.

They filled him on the plans as Ron joined them, begging them to hurry up so that they could have lunch, so they soon made their way back to the Great Hall to eat.

It was such a perfect day out, they soon ate as much as they could stuff in their bellies. And they made their way down to the lake. They sat down under a tree, Harry with his head in Ginny's lap they stayed for what seemed like forever just goofing around and talking. Soon it was time for Hermione to head back to finish homework before she went to dinner. Promising Ginny they would go dress shopping next week, she set off towards her common room.

Malfoy had finished all of his assignments and had made his way back to the common room. It was incredibly boring to be here this year, there were hardly any Slytherin's this year and the ones that were here he didn't very much feel like spending time with any of them. He remembered when he was the prince of Slytherin. When first years used to look upon him with terror. Now they laughed at him.

As he grabbed a book and sat down to read on the sofa (where he and Granger had just made out a couple of hours ago) his thoughts kept drifting back to her. Sighing he got up and made his way to the window, looking out he saw 4 people by the lake, it was the golden trio and the weaselette. Sitting back, laughing and enjoying the sunshine. Oh how he envied their friendship. He looked at Granger whose voluptuous big brown curls were bouncing in the sunshine. Even from afar she looked radiant as she sat there talking to the weasel! In a huff he went up to his room and crashed down on his bed with his book. This time not letting thoughts of Grangers curls falling down past her naked breasts as she rode him into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next week went by in a daze. Everyone was excited about the ball. The first and second years seemed a little put out, considering they had to leave by 10pm, other then that, the general mood of the school was wonderful.

Hermione was starting to worry a little bit as she had to go shopping the next day with Ginny, she didn't know whether or not she would actually go with someone or by herself.

No one had yet asked her.

She hadn't seen much of Malfoy that week either, except in classes, where she tried not to look at him. She could still feel those gray eyes at times following her every move, she could feel the tension in the air when they were in the same room. It seemed like he wanted to speak to her, but she would rush out of the room before he had a chance to speak his mind. The only time she did actually have to speak to him was during class. Arthimancy, where she was now headed to.

As she made her way towards him, he looked up at her and their eyes connected sending a jolt of electricity run throughout her veins.

She tried to keep herself composed as she sat down next to him.

He had been thinking a lot about her this week, he realized looking up at her now, and he saw the insecurity in her eyes. They had both avoided each other through the course of the week, speaking only when need be in class. He had started to desire her above anything else. She had replaced the dreams of Crabbe, which he felt was to a great extent better. But it left in him an aching void. He needed her he realized, he wanted to be in her. To be on top of her, to do what he please with the know-it-all.

That's all he needed. Her once in his bed and he would never need her again, just to get her out of his system.

So he had come up with another genius plan.

"You have been avoiding me Granger." He whispered low into her ear. So that no one but she noticed or heard.

"I don' know what you are talking about. Let me pay attention." She said scribbling down notes as fast as she could.

"Come to the ball with me" he whispered.

"What!" she yelped breaking her quill leaving ink splotches over her parchment.

"Is everything Ok Miss Granger?" Came Professor Vector's voice from the front.

"Uh… Yes Sorry Professor," replied Hermione meekly, feeling the eyes of everyone in the class on her. Blushing she performed_ Scourgify _and instantly everything was clean again. She glared at Malfoy and returned to her note taking.

"So will you or will you not?"

"We'll talk later shut up!" she hissed at him.

Smiling he went back to daydreaming.

It was getting close to the end of the dinner, Hermione was nervous about talking to Malfoy when she got back to the room. She had seen him staring at her again with an amused look on his face. So she purposely sat with her back to him.

Harry noticed her annoyance of Malfoy as he was sitting opposite Hermione.

"Are you ok? Is the git getting on your nerves?" he asked Hermione nodding towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh not more then usual. I try to stay away from him." she said trying not to blush.

"Well if you need us to beat him to a pulp, don't hesitate to ask." Spoke Ron shoving a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh as she imagined Ron '_trying_' to beat up Draco. With his mouth jam-packed and his fists flailing around. DRACO? God help me she thought. He was getting to her. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"See you guys I have a lot of work to do" she said rushing off.

Back in the common room she had to fight the urge not to run up the stairs and bolt the door. But she needed to speak to him. She said she would. They had to clear the air. What happened happened. So she pulled out her Muggle Unity essay and waited.

About 30 minuets later he entered. He was surprised she actually hung back today, every other day she was in her room by now or would sneak up after he was already in bed.

He slung his bag down and took of his shoes and took a seat in the opposite armchair from her. She still had her nose scrunched up and was bent over her parchment. He knew she wasn't reading anything though because she was biting her lower lip and had been on the same page of her Unity book for the past 5 minuets.

"Why did you ask me to come to the ball with you?" she said finally looking up at him.

"Well its obvious isn't it? I don't have a date, and as far as I know Weasley hasn't had the balls to ask you."

"You have plenty of other girls you can take." She said quite blatantly.

"Why take pity on a mudblood?"

"Hermione, I desire to take you because, you are the most gorgeous witch at Hogwarts. I have no want to take any other girl. You are my only friend, if you say no; I won't harass you. Furthermore as this is a Unity ball. It would only seem right if we, as the Heads went together to encourage inter-house Unity as friends of course."

She stared at him a long moment. She was stunned he called her by her first name. She loved the way her name rolled off his lips. He also called her a gorgeous witch? Not a filthy mudblood? He looked so sincere and there was hope in his face. It was only as friends.

He did mean what he said. She was beautiful. He didn't really care about what anybody would say about them. He knew he was already hated and despised. Maybe this would help him. Having Granger on his arm might not be a bad thing, though heaven forbid his father would come to know of this. Malfoy wasn't sure as to whether his fathers view on Muggleborns had changed. He doubted the man would ever change. It was true he didn't want them all executed anymore but he would never be one to socialize with them. Neither would he allow his only Pureblood son to. He didn't care though; he was tired of living for his father, tired of living for everyone else. He wanted to live life his way and he knew that by going to the ball with Granger was not going to kill him.

If only she would say yes.

"We'll wear gold if that is okay with you." She said finally.

"Blue has never been my color. Whoever did plan this ridiculous color scheme, they should have added silver or black at least."

Hermione blushed slightly not wanting to let him know that it was Ginny's idea.

"Well Ginny and I will be going to buy our outfits tomorrow, would you like me to pick out something for you?"

He thought about this. Of course it was not possible for him to go, nor could he ask his mother. He could pay someone else to buy it for him, but didn't feel like wasting his precious galleons.

He got up and went to his bag where he pulled out a small dark green velvet drawer string pouch. He walked back over to where she sat and handed it her.

"Take this, you may pick my robes and tell Madame Malkin, it is for Draco Malfoy, so that she may do whatever alterations she needs. You will find enough in here for both mine and your robes."

"Malfoy, you do not need to pay for my robes, I am perfectly capable to pay for my own things." She replied rather sharply, not taking his pouch.

He laughed.

"Granger in my family, it is only custom that the wizards by the dress robes for any formal dance occasion both for himself and his partner. So take this.

Or I shall have to go the extra step and write to Madame Malkin, and tell her to put your entire shopping spree on the Malfoy tab." He said leering.

She took it hesitantly not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea, and if Lucius Malfoy was to see, she knew would not end well.

"Don't fail to remember to buy something decent, we Malfoys are not on the same level as the Weasels." He said walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Granger."

Hermione sat for a little longer thinking about what she had just accepted. She knew Ron and Harry were going to flip out when they saw Malfoy and her together.

She only hoped they would see that they were only going as friends. How would they understand the friendship concept though? They hated him.

She groaned as she got up. What a mess she was in.


End file.
